


Merlin/Twilight fusion a.k.a. Merlin Would Make Much Better Bella

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Main Challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Humor, M/M, Vampires, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. :D</p>
<p>{I've read Twilight and I even sort of like it. This really isn't a work of a hater.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin/Twilight fusion a.k.a. Merlin Would Make Much Better Bella

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of [summer pornathon 2012](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com).
> 
> Also, I might write longer version of this if anyone's interested. :)

Merlin looks up from his meal just in time to watch a group of newcomers enter the hall. A beautiful girl with long midnight black hair walking hand in hand with a tall bearded man and other two handsome brunets. Those three gorgeous male speciments would most definitely made it to his top twenty of wank fantasies.

“Who are they?” Merlin asks, glancing towards the mystery group’s table.

“Pendragons. Morgana, Leon, Gwaine and Percy,” Will says, not so subtly pointing at each of the mentioned. “They’re weird,” he adds.

“But you’d still bang Morgana,” Gwen says.

“If her own brother wasn’t doing her already,” Will says. “And I’m pretty sure Gwaine’s shagging with Percy. Or the other way around.”

Merlin doesn’t have too much time to wonder whether his new friends are taking the piss before the door opens again and the most fuckable blonde marches inside.

“And here goes Arthur,” Gwen says, her expression a bit dreamy.

“He doesn’t date lowly peasants like us,” Will says when he looks at Merlin with a smirk.

=+=+=+=+=

Of course the only empty seat in biology is right next to Arthur. And of course Arthur is acting like a blushing maiden. Only without the blushing.

=+=+=+=+=

“Are you stalking me, or what?” Merlin asks when he finds Arthur waiting for him after his last class of the day.

Arthur shrugs.

“There’s something about you. I just can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“Seriously? Cheap pick up lines?” Merlin asks.

Arthur looks genuinely confused.

=+=+=+=+=

“Wow,” Merlin says, eyes wide. “You just stopped that car with your bare hands.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Arthur says, lowering Merlin to the ground and pulling away in an obvious attempt to run away.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Merlin growls and his eyes flash gold.

“Oh,” Arthur gasps in surprise as some unseen force holds him in place.

He doesn’t fight it when Merlin brings their lips together.

=+=+=+=+=

“You don’t mind daylight, so why do you avoid direct sunlight?” Merlin asks, sprawled on the mossy ground of the forest.

“It’s embarrassing,” Arthur says.

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

Arthur sighs and steps into the clearing and... his skin sparkles.

At first, Merlin just stares, but then he bursts into laughter and Arthur scowls at him.

“Is it the same for every vampire or is it just the gay thing?” Merlin asks in between giggles.

=+=+=+=+=

 

“Do you want me to put in some graph or are we...”

Arthur looks up, words dying on his lips as he takes in Merlin standing in the middle of the room, dressed in Arthur’s shirt only.

“How about you put something else somewhere else?” Merlin says with a cheeky grin and moves towards Arthur.

Arthur tenses when Merlin pushes their schoolwork aside and climbs onto Arthur’s lap, his arms winding around Arthur’s neck.

“I’m horny. Fuck me,” Merlin says.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Arthur says. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s a great idea,” Merlin says and leads Arthur’s fingers to his opening. “I practiced every night,” he breathes into Arthur’s ear as he pushes Arthur’s forefinger inside.

Arthur growls and practically throws Merlin on the bed. He’s quick in removing his trousers, revealing the long line of his erection.

Merlin lets his legs fall apart shamelessly and Arthur crawls in between them. His kisses are rough and demanding and Merlin cries out in shock when Arthur shoves his cock deep inside him without warning. But Merlin wouldn’t want it any other way.

=+=+=+=+=

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Arthur asks, searching Merlin’s eyes for any sort of uncertainty.

“Absolutely,” Merlin says, and Arthur doesn’t find any.

He lets his fangs descend.

=+=+=+=+=

“Oh great, now I’m sparkling too...”


End file.
